


What it means to be Immortal || The Beginning

by Nebulas_Galaxy



Series: What it Means to be Immortal [1]
Category: (Future Fandoms to be added), Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulas_Galaxy/pseuds/Nebulas_Galaxy
Summary: If I were to tell you a story, would you care to listen?-------This is the beginning of a new series, called "What it means to be Immortal". This is just the epilogue, but I separated it from the rest of the chapters, because this is going to be a multi-fandom fan fiction and I wanted each fandom to be a separate book (Example, Book One: MCU, Book 2: The Whoniverse, Book 3: The Star Wars Univers, etc).The main character is an Original Character that I made.





	What it means to be Immortal || The Beginning

Story: an account of imaginary or real people and events told for entertainment.

 

Imagination: existing only in the imagination.

 

If I were to tell you a story, would you care to listen? Would you sleep halfway the chapter? Would you cry or laugh? Would you find it interesting, or would you find it boring? Some stories contain imaginary people. People that don’t exist. People who aren't real. So does that mean their stories and feelings shouldn't matter, just because they aren't real? I had seen many characters who were loved by a lot of people, that to an extent, they worshipped the character or believed a character to be real. But why do these people love a character, a _person_ , who doesn't exist?

 

These characters may not be physically real, but they are humanly real. They share the same problems or emotions with the audience. They relate to the audience in their stories. In other words, these characters are humanly real. That’s why they are so beloved. Sure imaginary may mean non-existent, but I wouldn't use the words, unreal either.

 

Story: an account of **imaginary** or **real** people and events told for entertainment.

 

I never liked this definition. So I would like to re-word it.

  

Story: an account of **fictional** or **non-fictional** people and events told for entertainment.

 

If I were to tell you a story with fictional people in it, would you care to listen?

 

* * *

 

 

Long long ago… wait no that’s not right.

 

Once upon a time… nah too cliché.

 

There was once a… nope, too boring.

 

Let me start again.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

 

Have you ever listen to instructions or rules like, for example, “don't be out too late” or “don’t go into that very dangerous area”? You might want to heed these warnings, for this particular creature.

 

She stalks the streets of quite towns in the night, and murders her victims in cold blood. The sounds of her grim reaper scythe scraping the floor, warns the children to hide under their blankets and Parents to lock the doors and shut the curtains. Don’t make yourself seen, or she’ll take your life with the sharp blade of her weapon. Her laughs echo to the ears of the strong, to make them go weak on their knees. Her red glowing eyes are the last thing her victims see before they are put to sleep. The look of her face is too much to handle, so no one hung up any posters of her on the notice board.

 

The thing is that no one knew who she was. She came out of nowhere. People say she was sent by the devil to punish the people for their sins. Others say she is just a cold heartless psychopath who want’s nothing, but blood.

 

There are many names for her, but the one name that stood out the most, was The Child of Death.

 

And you may never know, she might come and get you next!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a new series, called "What it means to be Immortal". This is just the epilogue, but I separated it from the rest of the chapters, because this is going to be a multi-fandom fan fiction and I wanted each fandom to be a separate book (Example, Book One: MCU, Book 2: The Whoniverse, Book 3: The Star Wars Univers, etc).
> 
> The main character is an Original Character that I made and she is based off of me.
> 
> I do hope you will enjoy this series.
> 
> \- Nebula


End file.
